uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 139
London Buses route 139 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Golders Green and Waterloo, it is operated by London Sovereign RATP Group History The current route 139 was formed on 14 March 1992 to replace the withdrawn Northern section of route 159 between West Hampstead and Baker Street. Route 139 originally ran from West Hampstead, with some daytime journeys extended to and from Golders Green, to Trafalgar Square, using standard length Routemasters from London Northern's Chalk Farm Garage. The destination for these extended journeys read "WEST HAMPSTEAD & Golders Green" and the Routemasters were initially route branded displaying West End via points (West Hampstead, Baker Street, Oxford Street, Regent Street) above the lower deck windows and Route 139 West Hampstead & Oxford Street on the front advertisement panels eitherside of the blinds. In 1993, less than a year since the route's inception, Chalk Farm Bus Garage closed, and the Routemasters moved to Holloway Bus Garage, which already operated Routemasters on route 10. They lost their route branding in favour of the MTL London livery, after London Northern was bought out by MTL in October 1994. A rather surprising change happened in 1998 when the 139 was converted on 28 March to single deck one person operation, using Marshall-bodied Darts based at North Acton Bus Garage, running at approximately the same frequencies as before. This was therefore a reduction in capacity; but a new route 189, formed the previous year, was extended to help on the overlapping section between Abbey Road and Oxford Circus. The Golders Green journeys were withdrawn, terminating at West End Green at all times. In September 2000, North Acton Garage closed and the whole fleet moved to Cricklewood Garage, being closer to the West Hampstead Terminus. On 1 February 2003, the route was retained by Metroline and the route was extended from Trafalgar Square to Waterloo Station, via the Strand and Waterloo Bridge, and at the same time was gradually converted back to double deck operation with Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents, in preparation for the introduction of the London congestion charge. On 23 April 2004, the route became a 24 hour service. In 2010, the Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 30 January 2010, the route was retained by Metroline. In 2011, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400Hs. On 1 April 2017, the route passed to London Sovereign RATP Group operating from their Edgware (BT) using brand Wright Eclipse Gemini 2, Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 and Wright SRM bodied Volvo B5LHs and the route was extended from West Hampstead to Golders Green Station at the same time. Current route Route departing Golders Green *Golders Green Bus Station *West Hampstead Stations *St John's Wood *Grove End Road (for Lord's Cricket Ground) *Baker Street Station *Bond Street Station *Oxford Circus Station *Piccadilly Circus Station *Trafalgar Square *Charing Cross Station *Aldwych *Waterloo Station Route departing Waterloo * Waterloo Station Mepham Street * Waterloo Bridge * Strand * Charing Cross Station * Trafalgar Square * Lower Regent Street * Piccadilly Circus Station * Regent Street * Oxford Circus Station * Oxford Street * Gloucester Place for Baker Street Station * Rossmore Road * Lisson Grove * Grove End Road * Abbey Road * West End Lane * West Hampstead Underground Station * West Hampstead National Rail Stations *Golders Green Bus Station Previous route 139s in London Until 21 November 1987, route 139 ran between Ilford and Dagenham Dock. See also * List of bus routes in London * Metroline External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes Fotopic * London Bus Routes * Full timetable (PDF) Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Camden Category:Transport in Westminster Category:Transport in Lambeth